The present invention relates to a miniature gum machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a toy device of small dimensions for dispensing miniature pieces of chewing gum.
Gum or gumball machines have been popular for many years and are especially popular with children. Small children find it difficult, if not impossible, to operate full-sized gum or gumball machines. This leads to unhappiness and frustration of the child and annoyance to an accompanying parent or adult.
Yound children relate to small-dimensioned playthings such as, for example, miniature cars, trucks, boats, airplanes, and the like, since these items are easy for them to handle and play with.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a miniature gum machine.
An object of the invention is to provide a miniature gum machine of simple structure, which is manually controlled with facility, convenience and ease by small children to selectively dispense miniature pieces of chewing gum.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature gum machine of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and amuses and delights small children by selectively dispensing miniature pieces of chewing gum under their control.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a miniature gum machine which is operated with facility, convenience and ease by anyone, including very young children, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to dispense miniature pieces of chewing gum, as desired.